User blog:Purple-Glee-Project/Fuckin' Perfect/Raise Your Glass
Fuckin' Perfect/Raise Your Glass is a mash-up containing songs originally by P!nk. Lyrics Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing Underestimated, look, I'm still around Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious? Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks (Fuckin' perfect to me) Won't you come on and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass You're so mean when you talk About yourself, you are wrong Change the voices in your head Make them like you instead Slam, slam, oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out (Freak out already) So complicated, look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game It's so on right now (It's so fucking on right now) So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect (Raise your glass) Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me (Raise your glass) Oh shit, my glass is empty That sucks So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool You could choose to let it go We can always, we can always party on our own So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair Strange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks (Fuckin' perfect to me) So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never, never be Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect (Raise your glass) Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me (Raise your glass) Won't you come on and come on, and Raise your glass for me Just come on and come and Raise your glass for me Category:Blog posts